Pupus
by hira1804
Summary: Sepasang sahabat yang pada akhirnya salah satu dari mereka merasakan debaran cinta yang tak harus di miliki. cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dan pada akhirnya harus melepaskannya


Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto Naruto

Pairing : Nara Shikamaru x Haruno Sakura

Warning : typo, gaje, berantakan, OOC, DLL.

Rated : M

Ganre : romance, hurt/comfort, angst

Happy reading ... Δ

Dia bagaikan angin lembut yang mengetarkan hatiku, seperti awan biru yang selalu meneduhkan hatiku. Aku tak tau kapan rasa ini munculnya, sangat tiba tiba dan tak tau kapan datangnya.

Rasa yang begitu menggemuruh rasa yang membuatku luruh.

"mendokusai, kenapa kau masih di situ." ucap malas Shikamaru saat melihat Sakura masih belum beranjak di tempat duduknya.

"ya ya ya aku datang." Sakura segera beranjak menuju Shikamaru berdiri.

"sebenarnya kau ingin mengajak ku kemana sihh."

"ku tunjukkan tempat temuanku."

"kali ini bukit mana lagi."

"jangan cerewet ikut saja."

Akhirnya Sakura mengikuti Shikamaru berjalan. Sakura yang cerewet mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama tak bertemu Shikamaru. Dan Shikamaru dengan setia menjadi pendengar yang baik.

Saat bercerita sambil berjalan terkadang Shikamaru membantu Sakura untuk berjalan karena jalan yang menanjak. Terkadang juga membenarkan posisi rambut yang berterbangan. Bahkan dengan telaten memberikan minumannya yang berharga pada Sakura yang merengek kehausan.

Selama ini Sakura tak pernah di perlakukan seistimewa ini oleh pria mana pun. Dia hanya punya Shikamaru sebagai sahabatnya.

"masih jauh? Aku capek." manja Sakura saat tak kunjung sampai pada bukit yang di maksud Shikamaru.

"mendokusai, kemarilah." ucap Shikamaru sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Sakura kita tangannya akan di genggam tapi ternyata Shikamaru menarik tangannya agar di berada di bahunya dan menggendong ala piggyback.

"kyaa." teriak Sakura terkejut.

"berisik!!" ucap Shikamaru mengosok telingannya.

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di bukit yang Shikamaru maksud dan benar pemandangannya sangat indah.

"wow kireiii. Kau hebat shika-kun bisa menemukan tempat seperti ini." Sakura tersenyum senang sambil berlari ke sana ke mari.

"tentu saja, duduklah." perintah Shikamaru sambul tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah lucu Sakura.

Sambil berlari membawa bunga. Sakura menuju tempat Shikamaru dan menyerahkan bunga itu pada Shikamaru.

"mendokusai." tau maksud Sakura menyodorkan beberapa bunga itu. Sambil menikmati semilir angin Shikamaru membuat untaian bunga menjadi mahkota.

"Shika-kun memang luar biasa." senang Sakura saat Shikamaru menyelesaikan untaiannya dan memasangkan pada rambut merah mudanya.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang ku rasa, rindu yang tak pernah begitu hebatnya.

Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tau, meski kau tak kan pernah tau.

"tak biasa nya kau mengajak ku kemari." penasaran Sakura karena tak biasanya Shikamaru mengajak nya ke tempat rahasianya ini. Mau sampai Sakura menangis pun Shikamaru biasa nya tak memberitahu nya.

Tapi semenjak kedua orang tua Sakura meninggal memang sikap Shikamaru pada nya berubah derastis seolah Sakura sangat istimewa. Dan membuat rasa berdebar itu muncul pada Sakura.

"kau harus berjanji dulu." yakin Shikamaru.

"tentu saja, apa pun untukmu." janji Sakura dengan yakin.

"bantu aku dekat dengan Temari, teman les mu dari Suna itu." ucap Shikamaru sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sangat merah.

"Temari nee?" ragu Sakura sambil menyembunyikan getaran di bibirnya.

"ya. Bantu aku dekat dengannya." kali ini Shikamaru melihat wajah Sakura.

"tentu saja. Bukannya aku sudah berjanji." ucap Sakura riang walaupun ingin rasanya dia menangis.

Baru ku sadari, cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Kau buat remuk seluruh hatiku~

Setelah pulang ke rumah. Sakura menangis sejadi jadinya. Dia tak mengira bahwa sikap Shikamaru selama ini tak lebih dari persahabatan dari kecil.

2 hari Sakura tak masuk sekolah dengan alasan sakit. Dan Shikamaru yang rumahnya tepat di depan rumah Sakura segera menjenguk si gadis musim semi.

"kau sakit?" ucap Shikamaru saat melihat wajah pucat Sakura.

"hanya kelelahan saja hehehe." Sakura berusaha menenangkan Shikamaru saat melihat wajahnya.

Sebenarnya 2 hari yang lalu dia terlalu sibuk menangis sampai lupa makan dan segalanya dan berakhir sakitnya ini dan terakhir di tambah dengan kemarin dia bermain hujan sambil menangis di belakang rumahnya.

"kau demam." Shikamaru memastikan saat melihat Sakura menggigil.

"aku membawakan bubur. Aku suapi. Ayo ke kamar kau harus istirahat." cerewet Shikamaru.

"siap tuan merepotkan." ucap Sakura sambil cekikikan dia merasa senang telah di perhatikan oleh Shikamaru.

Setelah selesai menyuapi dan membalut tubuh Sakura dengan selimut. Shikamaru beranjak menaiki sisi ranjang Sakura satunya.

"apa yang kau lakukan." teriak Sakura.

"ck mendokusai, diamlah aku lelah kemarin Temari ku ajak ke bukit itu sampai sore." cerita Shikamaru.

"bukannya itu tempat rahasiamu?" kecewa Sakura saat mengetahui segampang itu Temari mengetahui tempat rahasia Shukamaru.

"hn." acuh Shikamaru sambil memeluk erat Sakura seperti guling dan mulai tidur.

Sedangkan Sakura berusaha mati matian menyembunyikan isak tangisnya. Sakura merasa hatinya sangat sakit perasaan ini menyiksanya.

Setelah di rawat oleh Shikamaru kemarin Sakura merasa baikan dan mulai berangkat sekolah.

Dengan riang seolah melupakan kesakitannya kemarin Sakura bersenandung menuju ke rumah Shikamaru. Sudah kebiasaan dari kecil jika mereka berangakat berdua.

"ohayou kaasan." sapa Sakura pada ibu Shikamaru. Semenjak orang tua Sakura meninggal kedua orang tua Shikamaru sepakat menyuruh Sakura untuk memanggilnya tousan dan kaasan.

"ohayou hime kaasan. Sudah sembuh sayang."

"tentu berkat Shikamaru. Dimana si pemalas itu kaasan aku bisa terlambat."

"lohh kamu tak di beri tau oleh si pemalas itu. Sudah 4 hari ini dia katanya mau menjemput pujaan hatinya hihhihi." cekikikan Yoshina.

"tidak." lesu Sakura entah mengapa rasanya ingin bergelung di kasur empuknya lagi.

"ahh kau pasti bingung mau berangkat dengan siapa. Biar di antar tousan saja ya." Yoshina merasa tak enak pada putri temannya itu.

Yoshina kira Sakuralah yang akan menjadi menantunya karena kedekatan Shikamaru pada Sakura seperti lem tapi ternyata putra nya itu malah jatuh cinta pada gadis daru Suna.

"ahh tak apa kaasan aku akan naik kereta saja." ucap Sakura meyakinkan sambil berlalu dengan langkah gontai.

Sesampai di sekolah ternyat Shikamaru membolos pelajaran sampai jam terakhir. Dan membuat Sakura ingin menangis rasanya.

Di bukit belakang sekolah salah satu tempat favorite Shikamaru untuk membolos Sakura menelponya.

"halo."

"hn."

"kau dimana? Kenapa kau membolos."

"aku pergi dengan Temari."

"seharusnya kau pentingkan sekolah mu dulu. Aku tau kau jenius tapi tak begini."

"kenapa kau begitu cerewet tut tut tut." Shikamaru memutus sambungan teleponnya. Sakura benar benar menangis keras kali ini karena baru pertama kali Shikamaru membentak dan mengacuhkannya.

Dan semenjak itu hubungan mereka berdua senggang seolah ada tembok yang sangat tebal membatasi mereka. Seolah tak pernah ada kata persahabatan dari kecil hanya tetangga yang menjalin kehidupan masing masing.

Hingga akhirnya tiba hari itu

"shika-kun maukah kau menemuiku di bukit belakang sekolah."

"ada apa. Temari sedang tak bisa di tinggal."

"aku tak mau tau. Cepatlah datang aku menunggu."

"ck egois."

Dan sambungan pun terputus. Sakura mulai menangis lagi. Tiba tiba hujan rintik rintik pun mengguyur tubuh Sakura dia lupa tak membawa payung karena hujan.

Selama 3 jam Sakura menunggu nya tapi tak di dapatinya Shikamaru. Tepat saat akan tumbang seorang pria menopangnya.

"kenapa kau nekat hah." bentak pria itu.

"aku ingin menemuinya untuk terakhir kali."

"sudah cukup kau sudah tak sanggup."

Dan benar Sakura jatuh tak sadarkan diri bersamaan dengan surat yang di genggamnya.

Keesokan harinya Shikamaru sudah di suguhi wajah muram ibunya.

"mendokusai, apa yang terjadi."

"kau jahat, aku tak pernah mengajarimu memperlakukan seorang gadis seperti ini."

"apa lagi."

"semenjak kau bergaul dengan gadis Suna itu kau berubah kau mencampakan putriku. Hiks hiks hiks kau kira aku tak tau. Tapi syukurlah dia akhirnya bisa bahagia." terang Yoshina.

"apa maksud kaasan." seolah otak jenius nya tak berfungsi.

"Sakura telah pergi. Dia di adopsi oleh keluarga dari ibunya. Dan kemarin dia menunggu mu sampai pingsan di bukit karena terlalu lama terkena hujan. Putri ku yang malang." sedihnya.

Seolah raga tanpa nyawa Shikamaru segera mengambil sepedanya menuju sekolah untung hari ini hari libur.

"hah hah hah di sini." Shikamaru menemukan sepucuk surat yang sudah basah tapi masih bisa di baca.

Hai, pemalas

Aku tau kau pasti tak akan datang dan kau pun pasti tau jika aku akan menulis surat untukmu.

Aku pergi

Semoga kau bahagia dengan Temari nee. Maafkan sikapku selama ini yang egois aku hanga sedikit terkejut saat aku tak menemukan kau di sampingku lagi.

Hihihi aku akan mencari pacar biar tak kesepian lagi.

Sekali lagi terima kasih

Gomen, aishiteru

Sakura A

Shikamaru jatuh terduduk saat membaca surat itu. Rasa nya ada sesuatu yang hilang pada dirinya. Seolah tak lengkap bahkan dia mengacuhkan deringan telepon dari Temari.

Di dalam pesawat

SEMOGA KAU BAHAGIA SHIKA-KUN AISHITERU

End

Gara gara denger lagu pupus dan keinget sahabat ku dobe. Hueeee~ kau lupa dengan janjimu dobe beberapa scane realitaku dan beberapa imajinasi halu ku.

Jangan lupa vote dan komen


End file.
